fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure
"Strongly, gently, beautifully! Let's go! Princess Pretty Cure!" Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure '(Let's Go! プリンセスプリキュア ''Rettsu Go! Purinsesu Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the twelfth installment in Kobayashi Tsubomi's Pretty Cure Next Generation ''franchise. It started airing on February 3, 2015, succeeding ''Romantic Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''in its initial time slot. The series main motifs are princesses, hope and dreams. Synopsis * ''Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes There was a magical kingdom called Hope Kingdom, reigned over by King Kanata and Queen Haruka. Their 13-year-old daughter, Sakura, is training to be the next queen. But one day, Hope Kingdom was attacked by Dys Dark, back once again to take revenge on the Princess Pretty Cure! The King and Queen, worried about their daughter, sent her to Earth with the Queen's four Dress Up Keys. Sakura goes to Earth and at the school that her cousin Himura Setsuko attends, Noble Academy. Sakura soon realises that Akemi is the daughter of a princess of Hope Kingdom, Princess Towa. But Noble Academy is soon attacked by Dys Dark! Setsuko transforms into Cure Scarlet, and Sakura transforms into Cure Flora! Now being joined by the daughter of the previous Cure Mermaid, Mizuno Shinju, and the daughter of the previous Cure Twinkle, Hoshimura Star, the four girls form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to retrieve the Princess Crystals and protect people's dreams! Characters Pretty Cure * 'Hanayama Sakura '(花山さくら Hanayama Sakura)/ 'Cure Flora '(キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra) - Sakura is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She is a true princess and is very kind, and knows how to play the violin. Her mother is the previous Cure Flora, and because of this, Sakura can transform into Cure Flora herself, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * 'Mizuno Shinju '(ミズノ心中 Mizuno Shinju)/ 'Cure Mermaid '(キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido) - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Shinju is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the Student Council President. She is very beautiful and kind, but can be strict as times. Her mother is the previous Cure Mermaid, and because of this, Shinju can transform into Cure Mermaid herself, the Princess of the Seas whose theme colour is blue. * 'Hoshimura Star '(星村スター Hoshimura S''utā'')/ 'Cure Twinkle '(キュアトゥインクル Kyua Tu~inkuru) - Star is a 13-year-old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She's a popular teen idol and fashionista, and is also very busy, preparing for concerts 24/7. Her mother is the previous Cure Twinkle, and because of this, Star can transform into Cure Twinkle herself, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * 'Himura Setsuko '(緋村節子 Himura Setsuko)/ 'Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) - Setsuko is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy who is one of the princesses of Hope Kingdom. She is very thoughtful and graceful, and even when she's angry, she can control it. Her mother is the previous Cure Scarlet, and because of this, Setsuko can transform into Cure Scarlet herself, the Princess of Fire whose theme colour is red. Hope Kingdom * 'Wisp '(ウィスプ U~isupu) - A pampered dog-like fairy. He came from Hope Kingdom with his cousin, Fragrance, with Princess Sakura. His mother is Pafu, one of the two previous mascots for the previous Princess Pretty Cure. * 'Fragrance '(フレグランス Fureguransu) - A bird-like fairy. She and her cousin, Wisp, and the Princess, Sakura, escaped Hope Kingdom as it was invaded by Zetsuborgs. Her father is Aroma, one of the two previous mascots for the previous Princess Pretty Cure. * 'Previous Princess Pretty Cure '(前プリンセスプリキュア Zen Purinsesu Purikyua) - The previous Princess Pretty Cure, which consisted of the mothers of Hanayama Sakura, Mizuno Shinju, Hoshimura Star and Himura Setsuko. It also consisted of two fairies: the mother of Wisp and the father of Fragrance. * 'Queen Haruka '(クイーン遥 Kuīn Haruka) - The queen of Hope Kingdom. She is the mother of Hanayama Sakura, and was the previous Cure Flora. She is energetic and is said to have the most beautiful smile in all of Hope Kingdom. * 'King Kanata '(キングカナタ Kingu Kanata) - The king of Hope Kingdom. He is the father of Hanayama Sakura, and is a brave man with a heart of gold. Dys Dark * '''Dyspear (ディスピア Disupia) - She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. She is back for revenge on the Princess Pretty Cure. * Three Musketeers (三銃士 Sanjūshi) is a group that consist of three members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desparation and create a Zetsuborg. ** Close (クローズ Kurōzu) - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. ** Crush '(クラッシュ ''Kurasshu) - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a nobleman and is very polite, but deadly. ** 'Smash '(スマッシュ Sumasshu) - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. She has the appearance of an idol and is very rude and deadly, and hates to take a defeat. Her beautiful voice is known to sweep people off of their feet. * '''Stop (ストップ Sutoppu) and Freeze (フリーズ Furīzu) - The robotic-like twin generals of Dys Dark, they work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears. * Zetsuborg (ゼツボーグ Zetsubōgu) - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters * Mizuno Minami '(ミズノ南 ''Mizuno Minami) - The mother of Mizuno Shinju, and is a successful woman. She was also the previous Cure Mermaid. * 'Hoshimura Kirara '(星村きらら Hoshimura Kirara) - The mother of Hoshimura Star, and is a top-famous model. She was also the previous Cure Twinkle. * 'Himura Towa '(緋村東和 Hi-mura Tōwa) - The mother of Himura Setsuko, and is one of the princesses of Hope Kingdom, but lives on Earth as the headmistress of Noble Academy. She was also the previous Cure Scarlet. Items * '''Princess Perfume (プリンセスパフューム Purinsesu Pafyūmu) - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * Dress Up Key (ドレスアップキー Doresu Appu Kī) - The items which the Cures can use to transform and attack. The previous Princess Pretty Cures used these items to defeat Dys Dark. * Crystal Princess Rods (クリスタルプリンセスロッド Kurisutaru Purinsesu Roddo) - The first 3 Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to perform individual and group attacks. * Scarlet Violin (スカーレットバイオリン Sukāretto Baiorin) - Cure Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin from the past, and allows the current Scarlet to use her keys with it. * Music Princess Palace (ミュージックプリンセスパレス Myūjikku Purinsesu Paresu) - The group item that the previous Princess Pretty Cures use with the Premium Keys to change into their last Mode Elegant and perform Éclat Espoir. * Princess Crystal '(プリンセスクリスタル ''Purinsesu Kuristaru) - The main collectible items of the season. Locations * '''Noble Academy (ノーブル学園 Nōburu Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * Hope Kingdom (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu) - Prince Kanata, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. * Yumegahama (夢ヶ浜 Yumegahama) - A town located near Noble Academy. * Dys Dark (ディスダーク Disu Dāku) - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia * Despite being the twelfth installment of Kobayashi Tsubomi's "Next Generation" franchise, Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''was actually the first to be released. * This is the fifth series after ''PetalCatch! Pretty Cure, Musical Suite Pretty Cure, Loving DokiDoki! Pretty Cure ''and ''Romantic Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''where the lead Cure was not the first Cure to get her powers. * This is the second series after ''Yay! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''to have the word "Go!" in its name. * The concept of villains looking into their victim's dreams is very similar to the anime ''Sailor Moon SuperS, in which the villains also look into their victim's dreams. * This is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. ** This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. * The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. * This is the third season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart and Happy Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. * This is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * This is the second season, after Yay! Pretty Cure 5 to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline. * This is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Hamazaki Catherine from Yay! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Yukimura Rina from Happy Smile Pretty Cure!. * This is the second season, after PetalCatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. * This is the second season, after Freshly Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. * This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. * This is the second series after Loving Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. * This is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Next Generation, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Starlights and Loving Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same. * Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure is the first series where its opening has text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. ** This is also the first series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. * Similar to how Freshly Pretty Cure! features a legend of three Pretty Cure in the Sweets Kingdom, the Hope Kingdom in Let's Go! Princess also has a legend about three Pretty Cures. * This is the second series after Romantic Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have only one eyecatch. * This is the sixth series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * This is the second series after ''Loving Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''to have an item based on an iPad. * This is the first season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode. Gallery Official Art/Profile coollogo_com-1227667.png|The official logo 1440891171764308.jpg|The previous Princess Cures' profile picture OriginalPrincessCuresOfficialProfile.png|The past Princess Cures' profile picture Inu01_03.jpg|One of the Princess Crystals Previews/Leaks HanayamaSakuraPreview.jpg|Hanayama Sakura's first preview MizunoShinjuPreview.jpg|Mizuno Shinju's first preview HoshimuraStarPreview.jpg|Hoshimura Star's first preview HimuraSetsukoPreview.jpg|Himura Setsuko's first preview QueenHarukaPreview.jpg|Queen Haruka's first preview Official Desktop Wallpapers Category:Kobayashi Tsubomi "Next Generation" Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure New Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:HanasakiTsubomi997